1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a videophone apparatus, and more particularly a small-sized thin videophone apparatus mountable on a small-sized mobile terminal such as a mobile phone terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a diagram illustrating an example of the conventional mobile phone terminal with a videophone function. A mobile phone terminal 100 includes a display 102 and a camera 104, and a lens 106 is disposed in a different position from display 102. Camera 104 images, for example, a user face through lens 106, and the imaged image is transmitted to the terminal of the other communication party. At this time, since the face of the other communication party is displayed on display 102, the user of mobile phone terminal 100 makes conversation while viewing display 102.
Namely, when the user looks at the face of the other communication party displayed on display 102, the visual line is directed to display 102, and the user face imaged by camera 104 is displayed on the terminal of the other communication party in such a manner as the user is looking at a different place. As such, because the visual line of the user is directed to the direction of display 102, not directed to the imaging direction, that is, lens 106 of camera 104, the communication parties cannot meet eyes with each other through the display, which produces unnatural dialogue.
Further, when imaging the user himself or herself by use of a camera function of the mobile phone terminal, first, the user confirms his/her own expression, etc. displayed on display 102, and then, it is necessary for the user to shift the visual line to the direction of camera lens 106 at the time of being imaged. As such, the videophone apparatus has been required to have a configuration to make the visual line at the time of viewing the display consistent with the visual line at the time of imaging.
FIG. 2 shows a diagram illustrating an exemplary to configuration of a lens & half mirror portion in the conventional videophone apparatus enabling consistent visual lines. A half mirror 108 is disposed in front of display 102, so that half mirror 108 can transmit light through the optical path on the display side of display 102, and also reflects the optical path on the imaging side, so as to lead the light to the direction of lens 106 and camera 104. Thus, it becomes possible to make the visual line for viewing display 102 consistent with the visual line directed to lens 106.
Also, in the official gazette of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-135275 (hereafter referred to as Patent document 1), there is disclosed a device in which display on a display unit is reflected by a mirror, and a semi-transparent window to enable camera imaging is disposed on a portion of the mirror. By making conversation while viewing the display reflected by the mirror, the user can obtain consistent visual lines.
Further, in the official gazette of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-219742 (hereafter referred to as Patent document 2), there is disclosed a display device having a camera imaging window disposed on a screen for displaying a projected image. With the above configuration, consistent visual lines can be obtained when the user makes conversation while viewing the display projected on the screen.
However, according to the configuration shown in FIG. 2, although inconsistent visual lines can be eliminated, it is necessary to provide half mirror 108 corresponding to the overall display size of display 102, and according to the size thereof, a sufficient depth is required for the device. This becomes an obstacle to small-sized thin videophone apparatus required when incorporating the videophone apparatus into a mobile phone terminal.
Further, in Patent document 1, because it is necessary to allow the display on the display unit to be reflected by the mirror, the shape of the videophone apparatus is restricted to have a structure so that the display may have a substantial angle from the mirror (for example, a mobile phone terminal of folding type). In addition, at the time of use, since the user looks into an image reflected by the mirror, the use feeling greatly differs as compared to the conventional mobile phone terminal. As a result, in contrast to a direct viewing type of the display, the handling convenience is largely degraded.
Also, in Patent document 2, as the display method, a projection method is applied, and other display methods than the projection method is not applicable. Accordingly, there is a problem that the method concerned is not applicable to liquid crystal display which is a mainstream today. In addition, because it is necessary to position a projection portion in front of the projection screen, the shape of the videophone apparatus is restricted (for example, a mobile phone terminal of folding type).